A parts mounting system which mounts electronic parts on a board to manufacture a mounting board includes a parts storage area where the electronic parts supplied form a parts maker are kept and a parts mounting area where a mounting work is carried out that the electronic parts put out from the parts storage area are mounted on the board. In a parts loading and unloading work of the electronic parts in the parts storage area and the parts mounting work in the parts mounting area, parts data which specifies various kinds of data such as attributes or control parameters of the electronic parts as objects to be mounted for each of the parts is referred to (for instance, see Patent Literatures 1 and 2 shown below).
In examples of the related art disclosed in the patent literatures, data relating to operation parameters in a mounting head for moving and mounting the electronic parts or a control shaft such as an XY table which positions the board or relating to kinds of suction nozzles to be used is stored as a parts data library in which the data is collected for each of the parts. In the parts data library, various kinds of data are respectively tied to names of the parts which specify the parts. When the data is referred to, the data corresponding to a designated name of a part is read. As the name of the part, a model number of the electronic part or the like is used that is selected from the parts standard based on a specification required in a stage of design.
Patent Literature 1 is JP-A-2000-261197. Patent Literature 2 is JP-A-2003-283188.